ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Brendan on ice
Brendan on ice is the twenty-first episode altogether and is the eighth episode of the second season. Synopsis It snows in Brendan's hometown. Episode It’s a nice night in Brendan’s city, then it begins to snow. The next morning, the snow is 1 inch deep.] Brendan: GALAPAGUS! ROY! IT SNOWED! Roy: Yaaaaay! Galapagus: What’s snow? Brendan: Let’s go outside! All: YAY! THEME SONG go outside. Brendan: Here we are! Galapagus: It’s cold! Roy: I know! Brendan: Let’s fight some aliens! Mysterious Caped Man is walking by, he sees a girl with a snowball, he throws a ball at the girl, the girl throws the snowball at the Mysterious Caped Man’s chest, in which the latter falls over. Brendan: The Mysterious Caped Man sure is a coward lately! Galapagus: Yeah… Brendan: Anyone wanna make a snow castle? Roy: Sounds good to me! montage of Brendan, Roy and Galapagus making a snow castle is shown, Brendan turns into Cyber-Morph, who enters a PS Vita and makes a roof, then later on Brendan uses Starrydactyl, who does the bits that are too high to reach with Galapagus, lastly Brendan is shown using Icyguana, who freezes the castle for it to hold up. Roy: We did it! Galapagus: Yeah… Icyguana: Let’s sit in it! Roy: Okay! go in, and then a title card saying “3 minutes later” shows, then it shows that Brendan, Galapagus and Roy are asleep. Roy: Mmm… This alliance has a purpose Brendan: Uhh... This partnership is only temporary. Galapagus: Zzz… Uhh… timelapse is shown, the sun flies through the sky 5 times… then it is shown that Brendan, Roy and Galapagus are snowed in their castle. Galapagus: up. Uhh… What happened? Brendan? Roy? Brendan: Huh? Roy: Uhh… How long have we been here? Galapagus: I have no idea… they’ve been snowed in. AHH! Brendan: What? Galapagus: Look outside! Roy: Oh no! We’ve been snowed in! Brendan: Fear not! Galapagus: Yeah! Brendan can turn into Tactical Nuke and- castle suddenly explodes, and out comes Dragonflight, who has some ice shards stuck in his sides. Dragonflight: AAHHH! Roy: offscreen Brendan, you’re stepping on us. Dragonflight: Oops… Sorry… Galapagus: Uhhh… is in his room. Jared: Mwahahahaha! With this weather machine! I will have Brendan and his friends snowed in his castle! that Dragonflight has broken free. Jared: What is this? He has escaped? I SHALL KILL HIM! is seen flying around. Dragonflight: I wonder who is responsible for this… Galapagus: Well why don’t we ask Jared first? Roy: Yeah! Dragonflight: Modelatrix symbol begins flashing red, he turns back into Brendan. Brendan, Galapagus and Roy: AAAHHH! Galapagus: Hey wait a minute I can fly! begins to use his powers to fly. Brendan: GALAPAGUS HELP US! Galapagus: Coming! flies down, but misses Brendan and Roy, they fall into Jared’s trampoline room. Brendan: Were saved! Roy: Yeah! Galapagus: onto the trampoline. Let’s go see Jared! Brendan: Yeah! END SCENE is seen laughing. Brendan: offscreen. Stop right there! looks at them, they are in an extremely epic position. Galapagus: Uhh… sneezes. Brendan: into Splashattack. Splashattack: Uhh… How am I going to win this? Jared: You’re not! shoots water at Jared, which doesn’t really do anything, Jared throws Splashattack out of the window, a blue flash is seen, then Icyguana jumps through the window. Icyguana: Come on! Hit me with all you got! is prepared to attack Icyguana, until Galapagus gets an idea! He jumps on Jared, and throws himself and Jared out of the window, they roll down a snow hill, then fall into a freezing cold pool. Icyguana and Roy go outside and watch as they wrestle in the pool. END SCENE the next scene, Jared is getting arrested on the news… again Jared: You haven’t seen the last of me! scene cuts to Brendan, Galapagus and Roy, Galapagus has a towel wrapped around him with his feet in boiling hot water. Brendan: Oh yes we have… THE END Characters *Brendan McDarby *Galapagus *Roy Lawrence *Jared Barred *Mysterious Caped Man Aliens Used *Cyber-Morph *Starrydactyl *Icyguana (x2) *Dragonflight (accidental transformation, selected alien was Tactical Nuke) *Splashattack (accidental transformation) Category:Brendan, wielder of the Modelatrix episodes Category:Explorertotodile Category:Episodes